Marvel Cinematic Universe Phases (HASAMU TENSHI)
Marvel Cinematic Universe is the universe of the cinematic movies for Marvel. There are 5 phases altogether and will start small with 2008's Iron Man and expand the superheroes' appearances throughout the phases such as Sony's Spider-Man, who has agreed to work with Marvel ''and Fox's Fantastic Four and Wolverine, with Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. The MCU will begin debuting in 2007, where director ''Joss Whedon has said it will be an adventure-going process of the movies and will end with an epic ending in the far future. Films (Villains) Phase 1 * Iron Man 2008- Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger * The Incredible Hulk 2008- Emil Blonsky/Abomination * Iron Man 2 2010- Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo and The Living Laser * Thor: The God Of Thunder 2011- Loki and Laufey * Captain America: The First Avenger 2011- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 2012- Loki * The Wolverine 2013- Keniuchio Harada/Silver Samurai and Madame Hydra/Viper Phase 2 * Iron Man 3 2013- The Mandarin * Thor: The Dark World 2013- Malkeith * X-Men: Days Of Future Past 2014- Bolivar Trask and Eric Lehnnsherr/Magneto *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier 2014''- Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier *''Guardians Of The Galaxy 2014''- Ronan *''Ant-Man 2015''- N/A *''Fantastic Four: The Greats 2015''- Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom and Mole Man *''The Avengers: Age Of Ultron 2015''- Ultron, Baron Von Strucker, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Vision Phase 3 * Captain America: Civil War 2016- Iron Man's Side vs. Captain America's Side and Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * Doctor Strange 2016- Baron Mordo * X-Men: Apocalypse 2016- Apocalypse'' '' * Guardians Of The Galaxy: War Of Kings 2016- Mistress Death and The Collector * The Spectacular Spider-Man 2017- Quetin Beck/Mysterio and Dmitri Kravinoff/Chameleon * Thor: Ragnarok 2017- Surtur, Loki, and Laufey * Black Panther: King Of Wakanda 2017- Morlun and Ulsseus Klaw * Fantastic Four: Age Of The Skrulls 2017- Super Skrull and Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom * The Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 2018- Thanos and The Other * Captain Marvel 2018- Kl'rt * The Inhumans 2018- Maximus * The Avengers: Infinity War Part 2 2019- Thanos, Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom, Galactus, Ronan, and The Other Phase 4 * Captain America: The Fallen Son 2020- Baron Zemo and Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * The Defenders: Zodiac Rising 2020- Wilson Fisk/Kingpin and Maximus Fury/Scorpio * The Spectacular Spider-Man vs. Sinister Six 2020- Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, Dmitri Kravinoff/Chameleon, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Mac Gargan/Scorpion, Quetin Beck/Mysterio, and Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Sinister Six) * Captain Marvel 2 2021- Super Skrull * Guardians Of The Galaxy: The Last Gem 2021- Adam Warlock * Black Panther: Storm Of Wakanda 2021- Makluan Overlord * Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows 2022- Eddie Brock/Venom * Doctor Strange 2 2022- Mephisto and Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider * Agent Venom: The Secret Avenger 2022- Cletus Kasady/Carnage * The Avengers: Dark Avengers 2023- Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot, Eddie Brock/Anti-Venom, Dark Captain Marvel, Dark Power Man, Dark Daredevil, Dark Scarlet Witch, Dark Hawkeye, Daken, and The Vision II Phase 5 * The Defenders 2 2024- Nightmare and Arcade * The Spectacular Spider-Man: Revenge Of Green Goblin 2024- Norman Osborn/Green Goblin and William Baker/Sandman * Black Panther: Doom Of Wakanda 2024- White Wolf and Ulsseus Klaw * Captain Marvel 3 2025- Nyola